Essence of Love
by RockSteve
Summary: X has a deep secret about his love...and something about him.  Can X find the "true love" ?
1. Chapter 1

Guys! This is my first fanfic!

I'm a dead Megaman Fan! So, you can expect what is this fanfic all about. Well, sorry if this fanfic is a little messed up. That's why we named it first time, right? Relax guys. I will also make this fanfic for my readers in Indonesia. If you want to see the Indonesian version, message me in and I'll give you the link for it.

The characters are my favorite characters from the Megaman X series.

(X ran and shot his buster bullets at me. I ignored his madness and ran as fast as I can. As I ran, I caught a glimpse of something that I really need. OIL! Suddenly, there's a heavenly light that shone upon the can of oil. I quickly reached the can of oil and ran toward the nearest staircase. As I reached the top of the staircase, I poured out all the liquids inside the can. The oil made the staircase slippery and made X slipped and fell down when he was still halfway. I laughed devishly and looked at him with a face with victory written all over it *get the hellish song started!*)

X : No…I've…failed…d-damn…

Me : Hoahahahahahaha! (I've acquired the real devilish face!)

X : Please…don't…stop…

Me : Now, nobody will get in my way to…

Readers : STOP WITH THE DRAMA AND GOES ON WITH THE FANFIC PLEASE!

Me : …

X : …

Me : …umm…sorry…but X was the one who chased me in the first place…

X : Please…don't…don't put me as…NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me : *Finish the last line of the fanfic*

X : *Cries over his destiny*

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom named Abel. This kingdom was lead by a dynasty. This dynasty named Hunter. The reason that made this dynasty never fell down was not because of their power, but it's because of what they had done to the people of Abel. They were not only bringing the Kingdom of Abel to its glory, but they also strengthen their power over other kingdoms by defeating everybody in the annual gladiator contest, including their main rival, the gladiator from the kingdom of Maverick.

Well, you could say if the Hunter family was the most superior dynasty in that age. They were well educated, smart, wise, and also great tacticians. Not only those, they were also a dynasty that always looked after their own people. For them, it's better for them to lose their lives rather than the deaths of their own soldiers.

As the 42nd generation of their dynasty, their generation was the generation that could bring the kingdom to the top of its glory. Their king, King Signas, helped by Dr. Light, the best scientist in the kingdom, who was also acting as King's advisor, were the people who take the most role for Abel's glory. They also had the best technician of all time, Douglass, who created the most advanced transport system and the most powerful radar system to detect nearby enemies. He also created an emergency system for the family members and also the best equipments ever for the soldiers. Don't forget about their best 3 dancers who were also the art department for the kingdom, Alia, Layer, and Pallete.

But, something in the past happened and changed everything. King Signas became paranoid because of the loss of his only daughter. Moreover, the death of his wife a week after his daughter's birth made him sad even more. The kingdom of Abel was no longer a peaceful kingdom. This kingdom became full of shouts caused by deaths and cries of wars. Yes,…there was nothing that wasn't connected to the word "war". The kingdom of Abel had announced an eternal war against the kingdom of Maverick. It all started after the tragedy that happened 10 years ago…

10 years ago, in the midnight…

"Your Majesty…"

"…"

"Your Majesty!"

"…h-hah! … oh doctor. Why do you have to wake me up this late?" said the King with a sleepy face.

"Our kingdom…sorry…Your Majesty…"

"W-what's wrong?" said Signas, realizing something bad.

"Our kingdom has been attacked by a flock of bandits. The worst thing is…the princess had disappeared. I think been she's kidnapped…"

"…damn…it must be them…deploy all soldiers!"

"Yes Sir!"

"I don't believe it…why they have to disappear so soon…"

Outside, the bandits were hold by Douglass' machine armies. Those machines had been programmed to hold the enemies until the armies came. Lead by Zenn, the best knight of the kingdom, the armies got out to fight and take care of the bandits. Besides those armies, king Signas also sent the searching team to find the little princess, accompanied by some of the best archers.

In the throne room, king Signas was equipping himself with his war equipment and the royal sword that could only be wielded by the kings or their families. Dr. Light, who wanted to tell the king news about the ambush became shocked to see things that happened in the throne room.

"Yo-Your Majesty…? W-What will you do?"

"I will join the searching team. They aren't trained for close-rang combats. I will make sure to give them and my daughter, the safety they need!" said Signas.

Dr. Light, who understood about the king's feelings, could only wish a good luck for him. . The king kept silent and went away, a really rare thing for him to do. He always says his thanks to whoever those wish him luck, no matter how rich or poor they were.

The kingdom tried to do anything to take the bandits out and to save the princess. The bandit could be beaten; but there wasn't any trace of the princess anywhere. Realizing that he could do nothing to save his only daughter, the king became sad and paranoid. He tried to force out all outsiders from his kingdom…by destroying and conquering all the kingdoms around. With it, the eternal war between Abel and their rival, Maverick, couldn't be evaded anymore.

10 years later…

"X…hey! X! Hey, wake up!"

"H…hah…? What's up! I was enjoying my dreams…"

"The war between Abel and Maverick had started again. Of course, nobody but us understood what that means…"

That young person woke up all of a sudden and looked shocked. Not because of the treasure, but because of the expression that appeared on Axl's face, his noisy best friend.

"y-you…why do you look at me like that…?"

"Eh…em…um…no…it's nothing! Hahaha!"

"What a strange guy…come on…you don't want others to beat us to the treasure, don't you?"

"Euh…um…y-yes! Hahahahaha!"

"…freak…"

The two young boys moved out from their hideout. X was a young treasure hunter. In himself, he kept a really deep secret. That made X felt burdened to his friend, Axl. He also felt that Axl knew his secret. Although the only people who knew this secret is himself and…

Me : Damn, my hands hurt…can't you stop crying for a minute?

X : *Ignores me and keep crying "5-years-old-boy" style*

Me : I told you not to read the script in the first place. You regret it, right?

(Axl went in…)

Axl : Hi guys! Hey, what did you do to X? He kept crying for hours…

Me : Do not ask me…

Well, readers!

That's the first part! Hope you'll read and review! : )

I promise! The part two will be done soon!

Peace for all Megaman lovers!


	2. Chapter 2

Guys! This is my first fanfic!

I'm a dead Megaman Fan! So, you can expect what is this fanfic all about. Well, sorry if this fanfic is a little messed up. That's why we named it first time, right? Relax guys. I will also make this fanfic for my readers in Indonesia. If you want to see the Indonesian version, message me in and I'll give you the link for it.

The characters are my favorite characters from the Megaman X series.

(Woke up from my beauty sleep…holiday…totally boring…let's just continue my fanfic…)

Me : *Walking toward the table and opening my laptop*

Laptop: *Get ready to be turned on and typed*

Axl+X : *Talking outside of my room*

Zero : *Standing in front of my room…HOW ON HELL DID YOU GET IN MY ROOM JUST NOW !

Me : *Thingking hard but…oh forget it…*

Zero : I'm waiting for my appearance in your fanfic…

"There they are, Axl," said X quietly.

"Haaaah…I can smell the gold and jewelleries!"

"Let's sneak behind them."

The two youngsters made their way around the back line of the war site silently. Axl put his pistol on his hand while X brought his bow and an arrow on his other hand. After a few moment, they found a group of dead soldiers.

"Harvest time!" shouted Axl.

"I'll keep an eye for enemies. But don't take too long… I want to take a look at them also," said X.

After Axl's departure, X looked down on the ground and stood silently. His memories came back to his head all of a sudden. At the times…when he almost became a fallen victim of the hands of the evil wizard, Willy.

5 years ago…

X had lived with a wizard named Willy. X worked as an ingredient gatherer for Willy's magical experiments. Willy was an independent wizard, meaning he wouldn't work for anybody. The fact is Willy was used to be a good man. He had worked for Kingdom Abel before. Even he was the one who adopt X when he was left alone in the forest. But, it all changed after the death of his only and beloved son a year after.

Willy tried to create a new son, a replica of his beloved son, to replace his dead son. He was succeed to create the replica. It looked exactly like his son, and it had life. But…the replica had no heart and didn't even act like his son. The replica didn't have anything but a body and a life, and that's why he named the replica Zero…after his emptiness.

Willy's wrath turned Zero into a killing machine. Whoever Willy hated would die in Zero's hands, because Willy thought it's humans' mistakes that his beloved son became lifeless.

X had tried to befriend him. X thought that because Zero had became an individual, he was a new human. X tried tons of ways, but the result is a heartless human. Willy knew about what X was trying to do, but he ignored X. Because of something…X ran from that place…with no returns…

"Hey!"

"…"

"See? You love daydreaming so much!"

"…ow…OW! Th-that's hurt you know!"

"I need to pinch your cheek to wake you up…but…"

X rubbed his cheeks. He was tearing up from the pain of Axl's pinch. Of course that made him give his noisy buddy an angry look.

"What? But what?"

"Um…uh…your cheek is…as smooth as girl's…"

URK! Damn you, thought X.

"Ah…yeah…it's your time to rob them off."

"I only want to TAKE A LOOK at them," said X.

"Yeah…yeah…whatever…"

X walked toward the corpse place, leaving Axl to look out for enemies…with a strange look on Axl's face toward him.

X walked toward the corpses. There, he quickly searched for Abel soldiers. On every soldier, there was a golden stone with an "H" carved on the front. He took out from his pocket the exactly same stone, but with an X carved behind it. That's how he got his name. X never knew his real name.

X looked up at the sky. That was the moment that a sword appeared and quickly moved toward him. X quickly dodged it and got ready with his bow. In front of him, a knight stood. The knight was half naked because of the battles, and he got wounds all over his body. Face full of sweat, with a sword full of blood and a heavily wounded body didn't make X scared, but drew out his symphaty. X threw down his arrows and bows to show that he had no will to fight.

"…are thou NOT Abel's archer?"

"I'm not siding with any kingdom," said X, keeping up with the dialect that the knight used.

"Well…so had thou stayed in a castle?"

"No…not in any castle."

"But…but why do you talk like…UGH!"

The knight fell down, holding his left part of body that was wounded hardly. X came closer even though the knight told him not to. X looked at all his body.

"Your wounds are bad, but still can be cured."

"Are…are thou a healer?"

"No, but I know one or two things about wounds treating," said X. He kept his past and the fact that he learned them from Willy, who's known as the most evil wizard ever.

"Allright…I feel honoured for it…"

"Let me help you to get up…"

"…may I have your name?"

"My name…?"

"Yes, your name kid."

"My name is X. And you?"

"My name is…Ville."

A second later, Ville became unconcious, leaving X in a huge panic…that always happened to girls.

X : I regret looking at the next chapters…

Ville : What's wrong with it?

Gue : Well…just wait for the next chapters OK?.

(Axl came in with Zero…)

Axl : Heh…so how is it?

Zero : Am I really that cold?

Me : Oh well…just wait. Don't disturb me!

Well, readers!

That's the second part! The third part will came as soon as I finish it! : )

Peace for all Megaman Lovers!


	3. Chapter 3

Guys! This is my first fanfic!

I'm a dead Megaman Fan! So, you can expect what is this fanfic all about. Well, sorry if this fanfic is a little messed up. That's why we named it first time, right? Relax guys. I will also make this fanfic for my readers in Indonesia. If you want to see the Indonesian version, message me in and I'll give you the link for it.

The characters are my favorite characters from the Megaman X series.

(My room's door's being smashed…ugh…I'm moving my fanfic to my laptop…)

Door : *BRAAAAK! (Cried because of got smashed)*

Bed : *Shocked*

Laptop : *Suddenly hang…future heartstroke I think*

Me : *Got my brain blocked…*

(Sigma kicked my room's door wide open…YOU'D BETTER GIVE ME A NEW DOOR!)

Sigma : STEVE!

Me : *God…my eardrums…*

Sigma : Why haven't I appeared in your fanfic!

Me : *Can't hear…can't hear*

"…hm?"

"Have you come around, Sir Ville?"

"Hah? …where am I?"

"This is my house, Sir Ville," said X.

The knight looked at his body. There was really nothing on his body, and that made him felt like he hasn't entered the war. He looked at the boy. Once in a time, the young boy's face turned red.

"Ah…em…X?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I just want to make sure if I haven't forgotten your name. I thought you didn't call me Sir in our first meeting before…'

"I thought you're only an ordinary knight, but after looking at your armor…it appears to be the armor that can only be used by noble knights…from the kingdom of Maverick," explained X.

X threw his face away, looking at the fireplace. Damn, but for the sake of the healing I've got to see it… Once at a time, X looked at Ville who seemed to be astonished by what X had just said.

"…oh…but don't call me Sir, X."

"So…"

"Just call me Ville…"

"Alright Si…I mean Ville."

"Um…X?" asked Ville again.

"Yes, Ville?" said X smiling.

"Can I have something to eat?"

"Sure. I've just finished cooking for you."

X went to the kitchen, leaving Ville who seemed surprised to see the fact that X could cook. He then came back with a pot of hot soup in both of his hands. Ville ate them until he full. He felt strange to know that the soup was exactly the same as the soup he always eat in his kingdom.

"X?"

"What's wrong…Ville?"

"Actually…who are you?"

"I don't know. Before, I was kept by an old couples that had died 2 years ago. They were not my parents and I ended up live alone here. They gave me this house. They found me slept in front of their house. They have just retired from their works in kingdom of Venom when they found me in their living place."

"…maybe I shouldn't have asked it."

"Well, never mind that, Ville."

Klok! Klok! Klak!

"…did you hear those voices?" asked Ville.

"Huh? I heard that too…Ville, wait for me here. I will check the source of those sounds."

"Without disguise?"

"…you read my mind, Ville."

Outside of the house…

"Hey! Watche where you're going!"

"O…come on…I'm sorry guys…"

Those three people opened their cloaks. X sneaked from his hiding place toward their backs. One of them is Axl. The other two are X's seniors in the group. A young girl named Marina and another guy named Dynamo.

"Wow! We've got so much treasure this time!" shouted Marina.

"But…are you sure you didn't see X?" asked Axl.

"Heh…maybe he got attcked and die. He isn't that impressing at all besides, hehehehe…," said Dynamo.

X came a little closer to hear what were they saying.

"I'm worried about the boy," said Axl.

"Yeah…I'm worried about him too. But you didn't know what actually had happened with him, so we can do nothing," explained Marina.

X felt good to know what the noises were. He slowly sneaked back to his house. He felt save because he never told his friends where his house was.

Ville was waiting with a lot of impatience He looked as he needed to do something really important. Once at a time, he looked right and left. Suddenly, the door opened and X went in slowly. X the walked toward Ville, who quickly stood up to greet him.

"So,…um…what did you find?" asked Ville.

"Oh…they're only from my friends," said X.

"Are they your friends…from Abel?"

X looked surprised by what Ville had just asked. Ville read the expression on the boy's face. He took out from his pocket, the golden stone with "H" that was stored in the house. X looked down.

"This stone belongs to the family of Hunter, the dynasty that had brought Abel to its prosperity. Of course, if you are the member of this family, your goal was nothing than killing me."

"You don't understand about my life. I don't even care about where's that stone from! That stone gave me my name! Just look at the back of the stone!"

"Sorry…but that's not important to me…"

Ville drew out X's knife from his pocket. He walked closer when he saw X did nothing and started to cry a little.

"…mengapa kau harus berbohong padaku?"

"Aku…tidak berbohong…pada kenyataannya…aku benci kerajaan Abel."

"Maksudmu?"

"Jika mereka sayang padaku, aku tidak mungkin mereka buang!"

"…"

"Aku ingin menyelamatkanmu. Aku tidak ingin lagi kehilangan orang lain. Aku benci kematian…tapi aku tidak mungkin menolongmu jika batu itu kutunjukkan padamu. Kau akan membunuhku, dan lalu mati di padang gurun itu."

"…heh…"

Ville tampaknya mengacuhkan kata-kata X dengan melompat dan menebaskan pisau itu ke arah X. X menutup mata karena ia mengira hidupnya akan segera berakhir. Ia membuka matanya pelan. Rupanya, Ville merusak pakaiannya dengan pisau itu, sehingga tampak pakaian dalamnya.

"Ville! Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Heh…aku cuma mau membuktikkan bahwa seperti inilah kau."

Ville tersenyum dan memasukkan kembali pisau itu ke dalam sakunya, meninggalkan X yang panik…karena rahasianya terbongkar…

Kingdom of Maverick…

"Have you found Ville?"

"We're sorry King Sigma. We haven't found him…"

King Sigma sat down and sighed. Suddenly, the throne room was opened wide by a person in brown cloak.

"W-Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize this sound, Your Majesty."

"Y-you…a-are…"

The person showed his identity.

"V-Ville! You're still alive!"

"Don't be too happy, Sir. You still have to thank this person."

X entered slowly, and all of the king's staffs looked amazed to see X. Some of the kings maids looked at X with a jealous look.

"B-but…he is…"

"Sir? Do Your Majesty know him?" asked Ville to king Sigma with a smile.

"He…no, she is…"

…princess Exia…

X : !

Me : …

Zero : …

Axl : …

Ville : …

Sigma : …

Signas: …

Dr. Light: …

X : I DON'T WANT TO BE A GIRL!

Zero : But you fit that role… (naughty smile)

All : Agree!

X : *sniff…hiks…*

Well, readers!

That's the third part! The fourth part will contain some flashbacks.

Peace for all Megaman Lovers!


	4. Chapter 4

Guys! This is my first fanfic!

I'm a dead Megaman Fan! So, you can expect what is this fanfic all about. Well, sorry if this fanfic is a little messed up. That's why we named it first time, right? Relax guys. I will also make this fanfic for my readers in Indonesia. If you want to see the Indonesian version, message me in and I'll give you the link for it.

The characters are my favorite characters from the Megaman X series.

X : *Crying*

Me : Can't you stop crying for a minute? I can't concentrate!

Axl : Let him be Ste…

Zero : What a snot-nosed…

Me : …heh…I guess I'll just continue my fanfic then…

The young boy walked slowly. A lot of tears came from his eyes. He was crying, one thing that he never did before. Things that resided inside his head were his father and "her" smile. The smile that taught him how beautiful life is. The smile that taught him the importance of happiness.

A few days ago…

"Heh…I will leave soon enough *coughing loudly*."

"But…Master…"

"Stop calling me Master! I'm your father!"

"…Master…"

"…yes…I was wrong…I was wrong to put all those thinking into your head. Now, I can't even change it by myself *cough*."

"…"

"If that kid is here right now…"

"So…who do you wish me to kill…?"

The old man sighed. He knew that the boy wished for his health. But anything inside his head were only blood, corpses, and murders…

"Don't ever kill anybody anymore…"

The boy raised his head. He looked confused.

"Now, you don't need to kill people anymore. You're now free from the bondage that keeps you to kill countless innocent people *cough*…"

"But…I…I…"

"Now, go ahead…*cough loudly with some blood*"

"MASTER!"

"What a…hard…head…heh…even that this things…happened because…my own mistakes…hhhhhh," said the old man within his breaths. He could hardly breath because of his disease.

"Ma-Master…"

"…yeah…I've…got to go…now…"

"Master!"

"…"

"No…no…NOOOOO!"

He cried loudly and ran outside, leaving that place…forever.

The young boy arrived in a small town. In the town, he looked around for details. Suddenly, he caught a sight of "her". He then chased "her". When he had got closed to "her", he saw "her" bringing a man with "her". Looked like an imperial soldier… He tried to call "her", but suddenly a horse cart passed and blocked his sight of "her". "She" had disappeared after the cart passed. He became curious and chased "her".

After a few moments, "she" entered an old looking house. "She" put the man that "she" brought on a chair. He kept spying on "her". A look on "her" face showed if she worried about something. He saw "her" looked left and right. Without him predicting, "she" stripped the man until he had no clothes on any part of his body. With a reddish face, "she" spoke a few words. Looked like it was a spell. Then, "she" stretched "her" hands to all over the man's body. Suddenly, the man's body glowed greenish blue. The boy surprised at what he saw. That was a spell that his father used to heal all wounds from a body.

That night…

The young boy walked in the darkness, but he didn't leave that neighborhood. Without thinking, he kicked a can. Without he realizing, the can made a really loud sound. He heard voices from that house. Suddenly, he was a group of people that looked like bandit passed over the place. I've got to hide, he thought.

He quickly hid himself. He was success to make "her" knew about the people's existence rather than his. After a while, he saw "her" went back into the house. Now, his curiosity moved toward those people. After those bandits departed, he followed them from behind. After a while, he found himself lead by the group toward an empty place.

"Huff…we've passed the town…but, about X…"

"I told ya to forget 'im! Even if he's here, he'll just slow us down!"

"Yeah…I know it too! I'm just feeling uneasy. He disappeared because I ignored him."

"Yeah…well…it's YOUR mistake!"

"Be quiet!" shouted a girl among them.

The boy then walked slowly from the back of them and showed himself to them. He stopped and turn around at them. They all surprised…and they showed signs of fear…

"…you are…"

"R-RED PH-PHANTOM!" shouted the guy that didn't care about "X".

"…keep you heads cool…I'm not in mood to kill anybody today…"

The other guy then got control over himself, stepped ahead with a gun on his hands. He walked toward the boy

"Do not try to do something…or you'll regret it. We may look weak, but we've been through a lot of things. We've also been through a lot of trouble. We won't be beaten easily. Try if you want!"

"I told you I don't want to kill."

"Well, what do you want?"

"Nothing…I just want to know one or two things about this "X". Well, only a bit curious."

The three people surprised. The girls then stepped ahead.

"You…know X? What did you do to him?..."

"…I knew him…and he's one of the two people I met but I didn't kill…maybe with this, you guys will be in the same group as them. I…knew him…far before you know him…"

"DON'T DARE YOU LIE!" shouted the guy with gun. His friends looked surprised to see him that angry.

"…what are you trying to do?" asked the Red Phantom.

"You…must have lied…X…doesn't even have a family… I'm his best friend…I'm the one who's been through everything with him…I always support him…"

"But…had X told you about his secret?"

"…se-secret…"

"…oh…so you don't know about it…"

"Don't dare you try to lie to me…"

"Remember this…my name is not the Red Phantom. I have a name…Zero. And X that you know…had completely changed my life. He taught me about emotions and feelings. The emotion you showed me…I thought he called it anger,…right?"

"…"

"I know how do you feel. It's because you're X's best friend that you think nobody know about him more than you, am I right?."

The boy then smiled.

"Heh…and you'd better remember this too, Zero. My name is Axl. I'm X's best friend, and I've known what kind of person X is. When you said about the secret, you thought that I never knew about it don't you? Heh, I've been with him for a long time. I know X's secret even before he told me what it is. You said that you know him, didn't you?"

"Yes…what about it?"

"You'd better help me to meet X right now."

"He lived in the town you've just passed before."

"Alright…we'd better get hurry…"

X, wait for me…thought Axl.

…I won't stop before I meet you again…thought Zero.

Me : Well…that's it!

Sigma : Hei, do you hear some noises outside?

Me : Hm…? When you say that…

Ville : Yeah, I hear it too.

(Outside of my room, Zero and Axl were in a fight, with X…crying like a baby…he didn't stop when I finished this chapter! .)

Me : Hei! Hei! What's wrong with you!

Axl : I'm the one who will get Princess Exia!

Zero : Huh? A snot-nosed boy like you?

X : (Hiks…hu…hu…)

Me : *Sweatdrop…*

Axl : You've got a lot of sins in the fanfic, haven't you?

Zero : Heh? You're even a bandit…

Axl : Don't say that! I'm her best friend!

Zero : So…who's the one that she knew for a long time?

Axl : Hehe…let's decide it man-to-man!

Zero : Ow…so be it!

Axl : *prepare Handguns*

Zero : *take out Z-Saber*

Me : And what happened next is not suitable for children and below…

Well, readers!

That was the fourth part! The fifth part will be more thrilling!

Just wait for the next chapters!

Peace for all Megaman Lovers!


	5. Chapter 5

Guys! This is my first fanfic!

I'm a dead Megaman Fan! So, you can expect what is this fanfic all about. Well, sorry if this fanfic is a little messed up. That's why we named it first time, right? Relax guys. I will also make this fanfic for my readers in Indonesia. If you want to see the Indonesian version, message me in and I'll give you the link for it.

The characters are my favorite characters from the Megaman X series.

Wait-wait…

I know what will happen. Better take care of it! (Go away…return 5 minutes later) OK! Let's continue the fanfic!

"Axl, why do you want to be my friend?"

"No reason."

"I bring nothing but misfortune. Do you know how many people suffer before I appeared?"

"That's why I want to be your friend."

"Hm?"

"Well, how to put it…? I want to make you realize that their misfortune are not your mistakes. I want you to know how valueable your life is."

"Axl…"

"No use to commit a suicide. It's like ending a pain before the healings."

"…"

Exia woke up. She looked around. It's still dark. A steel door stood in front of her. She was prisoned in the order of Sigma. Ville, the knight that she helped, loyally sit in front of her prison's door. Of course, Exia got prisoned because she was…a member of Hunter. Exia walked toward the door of her prison. She peeked at Ville.

"Hm? Oh, princess. You haven't slept?"

"Well, not yet, Ville."

"It's midnight. Isn't it better if you take a rest? King Sigma told you to work tomorrow."

"Yeah…cooking for prisoners might not be a good idea."

"Hahaha…you talk like you're still in freedom."

"…why Ville?"

"…you remind me…of my wife."

"…you're married?"

"Yes, but she was killed in a bandit raid 10 years ago. An event that trigger the eternal war."

"So…you think the Hunters of Abel that did that? Or at least, used that bandits to raid?"

"I didn't want to think so. But the king had ordered us so."

"…I hate war."

"I don't like it either. But that's the way that I can't get out from."

"It's alright."

"Do you still have the memory of being a Hunter?"

"I don't know anything…not even an inch."

"…"

"You remembered what I said? I really felt that way. They don't even try to look for me. They just do their silly war. They don't even care about the citizens. Sometimes, I've got to help the citizens of Abel, so they won't get wounded."

"But, they do that so no more people will suffer your fate."

"Maybe…but doing wars are is useless. Ville, you're not the first person I helped. I'll make sure that you won't be the last."

"…thank you…princess."

"You're welcome…"

"It's okay. I'll repay your kindness…soon."

In other place…

"I should have known about you, LIAR!"

"Well, if you're just quick enough, SLOWPOKE!"

"Oh, really? You want me to believe that info just like that?"

"It's up to you. I don't really expect you to believe my words. I'll go look for X. I don't need your help."

"Hold on! I'm coming with you! I don't want you to poison X's mind!"

"…at least I don't teach X how to become a bandit."

"B-BANDIT? I'm a treasure hunter!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…"

"It's hard to talk to a MORON."

The youths then slept on the tree they're on. They let the fire on. The forest is really quiet. There's almost no sign of life there. A few hours later, the sun rose. Somehow, they both woke up at the same time. They then got ready to leave for kingdom of Maverick.

"Hey, by the way, how do you know if we have to go to the kingdom of Maverick?" asked Zero.

"Heh, that's what happened to morons…" said Axl, teasing Zero.

"Do you want to wake my killing instinct again, huh?"

"If you dare."

"…why don't you just explain it?"

" You forgot what we found in X's house?"

"…a war armour?"

"Yeah, it belongs to the royal knights of Maverick."

"I see. If so, what are we waiting for?"

"Stop there and don't move," said an unknown voice.

"W-Who's that!" shouted Axl.

From the tree, a man, a young dragon, and a gorilla jumped down to meet the two boys. The man bowed down.

"My name is Agile. This dragon is Serges, and this gorilla is Violen."

"Agile, Serges, and Violen…" mumbled Zero.

"You know, it's better if you let us find this person named X," said Agile.

"W-What? Do you know anything about X?"

"No. But I know what does he look like."

Agile took a paper and showed it to Axl and Zero. A poster that had X's picture on it. He's wanted by Maverick.

"…damn…so that knight caught X…" mumbled Axl.

"Just let us do everything. If you want him, you need to pay the fee, as much as what this poster said," said Agile, smiling.

"Not a chance!"

Agile's smile faded. He looked at Zero. Axl shocked for a moment, but then gained control of himself.

"I know if Zero is quite BRAINLESS, but he's right. We won't let him fall in the hands of the likes of you."

Zero looked angry and started to talk.

"I know, Axl is a BANDIT master, but he's right. We will make sure that you end your search of him, now!"

Zero drew out a small sword that belonged to his past dad. Axl also prepared his handgun.

"Then, you'll die right here and right now. Serges! Violen!"

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Violen ran, try to tackle the boys. Zero quickly evade to Violen's side, and quicly swung his sword. But, even as a gorilla, Violen evaded the sword easily. On the other side, Axl were running from Serges, that tried to freeze him with his frost breath. Once, Axl succeed to hide behind a rock. Serges tackled the the rock, but there's no one behind the rock. Suddenly, Serges heard some shots. He then froze himself. Axl's bullet only destroyed Serges' ice armor, and then started to ran from Serges' fire breaths.

Zero quickly evade all the tackles. Zero then landed on a sandy ground. Violen then ran toward him again. He ran around Zero. The one that made Zero surprised was the sands that Violen got through blocked his vision. Zero then closed his eyes to protect them from the sands, a moment that Violen used to attack him and threw him away.

"Ugh…damned gorilla."

Zero then got into the dust once more. He felt if Violen was trying to tackle him once more. Zero closed his eyes and sensed Violen's heavy steps. He then opened his eyes and put his sword in front of him. Violen got out from the dust, tackled Zero, but got stabbed with the sword. Zero was thrown away with his sword stabbed on Violen's shoulder. Violen groaned loudly. Zero smiled.

Axl ran through the forest. Since he was an accurate shooter, his shots hit Serges…if Serges is not so fast in his aerial moves. Axl then exchange his handgun's bullets. Serges used the time to shot fires on him. Axl evaded the fire, but he didn't realize that he let some unused bullets down to the ground. The fire explode the bullets that blow Axl.

"Uff…I shouldn't act too fast. Now, it's my turn!"

Axl then climbed a tree quickly. Serges then flew quickly toward him. A few moments before Serges tackled the tree, he jumped above Serges and shot him. Those bullets are paralyzing bullets. The bullets made him unable to fly anymore.

Far away, somewhere…

"Look, Ville! Smoke!"

"They've got us. Let's get out of here!"

"…but…I want to see the source of the smoke."

"Are you crazy, princess?"

"It's felt if…it's them."

Sigma : You know, I felt something's wrong…

Ville : When you put it that way…

Axl : Yeah…something's missing.

Zero : Something that's always appeared in the fanfics before.

I passed them and wished nobody notice me.

Signas: Eh, Ste!

Me : (ugh…)

Signas: Did you see X?

Me : (uh-oh…)

The others shocked.

Quartet: Oh yeah! We haven't heard X crying!

BUK-BUK-BUK-BUK!

Axl : Ste, why does you cupboard sounded so loud?

Me : …I put a cat in there. You know, ask for food. I punished her because she peed in here *lie*

In my cupboard…

X : Mmmph! Mmmmph! Mmmmph! (I bound his mouth with a plester)

OW, I'M SORRY X! I'LL LET YOU FREE IN THE NEXT TIME!

Well, readers!

That's the fifth part! You want to know the sixth part, right?

Just wait for it, in the next chapter!

Peace for all Megaman lovers!


End file.
